Animorphs in Prose poetry style
by darlingDarla05
Summary: It has the first part there aren't really any chapters, but I don't consider this a poem. It's a story... you'll see, if you haven't seen this form before...


Animorphs: PART I "They are Here" Whitney 

I don't know why

they came

but everything happens

for a reason.

Why would anyone

try to harm

earth?

We never did anything.

Sarai 

How did it

come to this?

We tried

our best to save

the blue planet,

but it was all

to no

avail.

We are the

superior race.

But

the Yeerks–

they have conquered,

we have lost.

What is there

left

to do?

Brendon 

I was

with

my girlfriend

when

the big boom

came.

There was a flash

and then

there was nothing.

Legolas-Arrepoth-Shamtul 

I am being

transported on

a recruit ship

to stop the Yeerks.

It is strange of how

I am named.

You may call me

a creature

of the planet

I am about to save.

But yet

there is another

side to me of which

no one must know.

"I am not dead."

Sarai 

They did not know.

They did not know.

It was not my fault.

They did now know.

Sergeant Lieutenant Poqiyva 

Earth

can be

many things

but what it is

to me is my home.

No

body

will harm it.

No

body

can. I shall

hurt them if they

do.

I am a child of

this world.

A spirit of Gaea.

No one

shall harm this

blue planet…

…or else…

Whitney 

My girlfriend

you know her?

She's dead.

They killed her.

I swear, though.

I'll get 'em back.

Or else I'm

not Whitney Eliot.

Legolas-Arrepoth-Shamtul 

I am a progeny

of this third

planet of the small

star.

But nobody

knows that.

To them, I am

just another Andalite

but in spirit I

come from here.

My name

is not of

the Andalite

home world.

It is of Earth.

My father, since

no one shall

ever retrieve this,

is Elfangor.

Yes, Prince

Elfangor

Sirinial

Shamtul.

I am the

illegitimate child

he had with

my mother,

the well-renown

and known

married captain,

Sarala-Kemtar-Eliss.

No one must know though.

No one must know.

Brendon 

At school

no one seemed to notice

anything.

I saw Whitney though.

He seemed

pretty

pissed off.

I wonder if those

aliens, or

should I say

"bright lights"

had anything

to do with

his girlfriend's death.

Legolas-Arrepoth-Shamtul Why did they 

leave us to die?

They knew.

We were too late.

We received

the messages

a little too late.

How

can that be?

We have the

fastest communications

network systems…

…what happened?

Rumlin 

People

make fun of

me.

But I

don't let it

get

to me.

Why should I?

They

don't mean

it all the

time.

But when

I started

talking

about the

space

ship they

all pointed

and

stared.

I feel

so alone

right

now.

Whitney 

I have

encountered

a dying alien.

He is blue.

Brendon was there.

So was his

girlfriend.

I wish

I had a girlfriend.

June died

in that crash.

They caused it.

Those mother

fucking

son bitches.

I'll get 'em.

Every last one.

For what

they did to June.

Michelle 

It's all pretty amazing.

I mean seriously.

Who'd have guessed?

But now that it's happened.

I know for fact that

me and Brendon'll be put to the test.

There's a quiet, shy girl

I didn't quite catch her name.

But the way her dress unfurls

Well, it won't quite be the same.

Brendon _is_ a guy after all

And he thinks this is all

just gonna be a ball.

Boy is he in for trouble.

Because this alien sounded serious.

He better get himself together,

on the double.

Alien parasites?

No way, too lame.

Well, think again, Brendon

because if we don't do anything

Nothing'll be the same.

Nothing'll be the same.

Whitney 

I feel sorry for

Michelle,  
Brendon's girlfriend.

The way he looks

at D'jenae

isn't what you'd

call too user

_unfriendly_.

She deserves better.

Or may I'm

just lonely.

Sergeant Lieutenant Poquiyva I 

am on

patrol right

now.

It seems

to me that

there

is some

trouble up

ahead.

Oh my

goodness. This

is

insane.

Impossible!

a _UFO_?

Impossible!

I

am running

away.

I

know I

am in very

deep

trouble.

I must get

out

now or

I might die.

I

don't know

what they'll do

to

me. I'm

running. I

tripped!

Oh no,

please no, oh

my

goodness!

This can't be

hap-

pening

to me no!

Tolkyne 4632 This human was naïve 

enough to fall for a

simple trap.

He is now under my control.

He shall never

be free again.

He is yelling.

He is a native of this world.

I assumed this

Class 5 species

was more

intelligent than so.

He says that 'before

white man came,

my brothers

and their

kinsmen were

a lot happier.

White man cam,

destroyed our

lives, homes,

property, family…

I am native to this land.

You must preserve sanity

and genuity.

I am the original

creation.

Save me. Go find

yourself another host…'

I don't frankly care.

Sarai 

There seems to

be no surviving

passengers.

It is a sad

day indeed.

We must perform

the ritual to

honor

the dead.

We are done.

I raise

my tail blade

in salute

and the debris

down below

start to scatter.

At least

I assume so.

Something is wrong…

something is…

still there…

I can almost

grasp it…

…

The moment is gone.

And

I am ready

to go home,

we shall try

and save

the next planet,

but for now,

we have given up

any hope.

The third planet

to the bright tiny sun

shall be no more

but there

is nothing that

we can hope to do

to stop the Yeerks.

They have won.

This time.

Tolkyne 4632 I am glad we stepped in. 

They would have destroyed

each other.

It is not safe here.

But we are reforming it

We shall see.

Life will improve.

I guarantee it.

My host is yelling.

Whitney 

According to

that Legolas

dude

these _Yeerks_

or whatever you

call them

control the mind.

They are parasites

to the mind.

Can you believe that!

We're supposed

to stop a group

of mind-controlling

parasites!

Yea right!

Rumlin 

My group members

are a little harsh.

I guess

it's the rumors

at school.

But still.

I deserve some respect.

For my oddity.

Michelle 

Poor Rumlin.

I feel so bad for him.

If I could

I would

do something

but mostly I sing

so at least

I can comfort him

instead of being a beast

like Brendon is to him.

Poor thing.

I guess I'll sing

to him and try

to find an alibi

for Brendon's irresponsible behavior.

What a jerk.

He dumped me

for that girl

It makes me mad

but now I can see

that she is nothing

but a tramp clad

in clothes that

are no more revealing

than a bat's

wings.

(which by the

way are

translucent.)

Whitney 

Well he did it.

That pimp.

He dumped her.

Poor Michelle.

Poor Rumlin.

And most of all,

poor D'jenae.

She didn't ask

for his attentions.

What an asshole.

But I have

to work with him.

Oh God help me.

I can't do this.

I'm only 16.

Help.

Brendon 

D'jenae is hot.

She's very pretty.

I'm sorry Michelle.

But,

you know how

it is:

love at first sight?

Remember?

I'm sorry it

didn't work out,

but we can still

be friends.

She says,

"Leave me alone,

you jerk."

to put it nicely…

But hey, I tried.

You can't blame

a guy

for

trying.

I love D'jenae.

She's like a goddess.

Whitney 

Who is it?

Who has their

brain under

control?

Is it Principal

Lowe?

Is it Superintendent

Ladd?

Can it be local

native,

Mr. Soquiyva?

Could it be

our janitor,

the very Irish

O'Connelly?

Who?

Who is it?

Who has their

brain under

control?

Rumlin 

I guess

Whitney's nicer

than

I thought.

So is she.

My

new friend,

Michelle. She's

so

sweet. I

think Brendon's

a

jerk for

dumping her.

She

deserves

better, may

be

Whitney'll

ask her out.

He

needs her

after what the

Yeerks

did to

June, his girl-

friend.

They should

be together.

They

could help

each other. I

feel

lonely on

this subject.

Comfort

is what

we all need

right

now. I

need it. _She_

needs

it, but

most of all,

_they_

need it.

Whitney 

D'jenae.

Well, well, well.

I guess

I was wrong

about her.

Michelle calls

her a tramp, but

no, she's much

worse.

After knowing

what Brendon did

to Michelle,

D'jenae

leaves him be

and starts going

after Rumlin,

hitting on me

in the process.

What a whore.

Why did I

get stuck with

this group?

At least You

could have saved

June, God.

At least You

could have saved

her.

Michelle 

Rumlin's so sweet.

He doesn't miss a beat.

He knows when I'm sad.

And then he makes me glad.

What a sweetie-pie

Now I know I can get by.

Brendon 

D'jenae's so

beautiful.

I wonder what

I did wrong to

make her go hit

on Whitney.

I know

he's the jock

and everyone

likes him, but

did the new

hot chick have

to go for him to?

Especially

when I'm so

in love

with her?

Sarai 

The war has

been

postponed.

So I guess we

_will_ be fighting

after all.

The blue-planet

"-lings"

have a chance.

We just might

hurt the Yeerks'

chances

and win this

impossible war.

We must win.

The Yeerks must

be defeated.

They must.

Tolkyne 4632 

Sub-Visser 72

is my master.

But I have other

plans.

I can defeat

him.

I will rise above

him and

have ultimate

power.

Councillor

I shall become.

And he shall

only

become Sub-Visser

71.

My host does

stop whining.

Day in, day out.

One day, I shall

change hosts

and stun him

just

to shut him up.

Whitney 

I guess I'm

the unspoken

leader.

No one else

wants to

fill the shoes.

Brendon's

too much of

a jerk.

He might

bring us down.

Michelle's just

not ready.

Rumlin is

too quiet.

And D'jenae

doesn't care enough

to try.

It's just her

and us guys.

Michelle 

I think Rumlin can shine

if he just lets some

of his spirit through

I'm sure he can become

Something good and new.

Brendon is a jerk.

He laughed at Rumlin's

clothes at school today.

I'll do whatever I can

to keep him at bay.

This verbal war ain't

over, honey,

You can't

win.

The Yeerks must

not win either.

We'll bust

up all their plans

And

I'll bust

up Brendon's plans

for _her_.

Loser.

Rumlin 

I like

Michelle. She's

so

nice. Maybe

instead of

Whit,

_I_ can

be with her.

I'd

like that.

Besides, Whit

has

too much

on his mind

right

now. I

like Michelle–

a lot.

Brendon 

Whitney says

we can't hang out

at school

otherwise guilty

parties may

suspect us of

something strange.

We have fulfilled

our first mission.

We infiltrated

a Yeerk

sub-pool

and did some

damage.

They think

we're a bunch

of "Andalite

bandits"

D'jenae looked

so beautiful in

her "running outfit".

We found out

wearing tight

clothes is the only

way to "change"

Whitney 

Maybe

I didn't mention

it, but that

blue _Andalite_

I think he's called

told us that he'd

give us this ability

to _morph_,

or change as I

understand it.

We can become

any animal we touch

just by a flick of

a mental switch–

we just have

to think about

"absorbing" an

animal's DNA,

flowing

through to our veins,

rushing in with

_our_ DNA

and it's done. We can

_become_ that animal.

Cool stuff, huh?

Well it freaks me out.

Because once done,

you're mind isn't

yours for awhile.

You have to

be able to

control your

animal's inner

mind surfaced right

when you're

completely

morphed.

Amazing, isn't it?

I think I'm

beginning to like

this.

And Michelle.

Rumlin 

Whitney

has finally

begun

to show

some interest

in

Michelle,

but I think

I

love her

now, so he

can't.

He just

can't, because

I

know she'll

just fall for

him

right back

so maybe

I

should just

give her up.

I

feel sad

again. Lonely

even.

I guess

I'll never

find

true love.

It's too good

to

be true.

Whitney and

her.

Together.

Forever.

Now.

Michelle 

I think I'm in love.

Now I guess I can

sort of relate to Brendon

with his _man_

ability to fall

in love at first sight.

I want to give all

of myself up for Mr. Right.

I think I've found him!

Even though things are starting

to look a little grim.

Whitney 

I guess I should

forget about Michelle.

It seems Rumlin

has a little

crush

on her.

And the poor

guy's made

fun of enough

at school, so

I'll let him

have her,

but will she

have him?

Tolkyne 4632 

How can it be?

How can there

be Andalites?

I thought we

killed them all!

There are morph

capable beings

among us.

They attacked our

Kandrona

pools.

We have doubled

our guard.

And this stupid

foolish mortal

has doubled his

talk.

I should make

a daily quota

for him.

To make him

shut his mind and

rest for a spell.

'Just a scoach'

as the

Earthlings 

say.

Whitney 

I can't stop

thinking

about her.

Sorry June.

I know you're

up there

somewhere,

but I think I

must move on.

It's been a

month.

I don't think it's

good to mope

around.

She's so sweet.

I wonder

if I can ever

make her mine.

Is it a crush?

Or am I in love?

Brendon 

Stupid Rumlin.

Hitting on

Michelle.

Not to get

defensive

or anything,

but Michelle's

too good for him.

I still love

D'jenae.

I love her

more than I

think I ever loved

Michelle.

Sorry Michelle.

It's not

personal.

Take Whitney,

not Rumlin.

He's just weird.

Michelle

is a lucky

woman to have

2 men thinking

she's a fine piece,

if you know

what I mean.

Too bad she's

still deeply

in love

with me.

Michelle 

I love him!

I love the world!

I love him so much!

The past can just unfurl!

Leaving no traces,

Leaving no spaces,

Brendon, good-bye!

I've found a new guy!

I love him!

He's just too good,

I wonder if I've

said too much;

I love his cute little hood.

I love you

I love you so much

You are so good

to me.

You are so sweet

like sugar's

rain and

the summer sun

beating down

I don't want to be a nun

no!

I want be with you

I am your red rose

Heck I'm talking in prose,

I love you so much

you see,

I love you so much

Rumlin McGree.

Whitney 

I think I'm in love.

And we still

have to save

a planet.

What's a guy

to do?

I'm supposed

to be thinking about

this all day, but

no plans come

to mind.

And I still

need a life

so of course,

there's school

and grades

and gals and games

to think about.

But I hope

Michelle returns

these feelings

even though

we don't talk much.

She's just too

sweet.

I think she deserves

better than me.

She certainly

deserves better

than Brendon.

Brendon deserves

nothing,

not even D'jenae,

even though she's

not worthy of him

either.

I love you,

Michelle.

I hope you love

me too.

Signed,

Whitney Eliot.

Michelle 

I feel so bad.

It makes me sad.

And to think I was so glad.

I am in love with Rumlin

But Whitney thinks he's

in love with me. June

may have thought she's

in love with him.

But under the moon

I know it's me now

Whitney sees, not June.

I must make a vow.

Never to let guys

get to me.

Sorry Rumlin,

but you see

You're a guy too

And I guess I'll have to

let you be.

Just like you're

doing to me.

PART II: "Oh my goodness, what have I done!"


End file.
